Baki the Grappler (2005)
Baki the Grappler (グラップラー刃牙) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Keisuke Itagaki. The series originally aired in Japan between January 8, 2001 and December 24, 2001, consisting of 48 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between June 14, 2005 and February 27, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Robert McCollum - Baki Hanma 'Secondary Cast' *Douglass Burks - Tokugawa *Greg Dulcie - Doppo Orochi *Kyle Hebert - Kaoru Hanayama *Matt Tompkins - Yujiro Hanma *Troy Baker - Katou 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Young Hanayama *Andrew Chandler - Kaoru (ep2) *Andy Mullins - Dixon (ep16), Moko (ep28), Roland Gustaf *Ashley Gonzales - Natsuki *Ben Scott - McGregor *Bill Flynn - Kurokawa, Misaki *Bill Jenkins - Sensei (ep20) *Bob Carter - Dinoy (ep1), McGregor (ep28), Narrator, Quevas (ep5), Yasha Ape *Brad Jackson - Announcer, Pilot 1 (ep10), Yajima (ep2) *Brice Armstrong - Igari Kanji *Chad Cocuzza - Boomrilao (ep25) *Chance Munsterman - Inagaki (ep27) *Charles Baker - Kohei (ep28) *Chris Cason - Bolsky (ep39), Dorban (ep31), Musashi (ep16), Otto (ep29) *Chris Forbis - Tubby (ep2) *Chris Rager - Reagan (ep26), Yuri Chakovsky *Christopher R. Sabat - Shinogi Kousho, Toba *Chuck Huber - Gaia/Nomura *Clarine Harp - Nurse (ep22) *Cole Brown - Mikoshiba *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Baby Ape (ep4) *Craig Dvorak - Zulu *Daniel Penz - GB Commander (ep48), George (ep8), Hunter (ep8), Kuraishi, Vale (ep22), Xamma, Zargon *David Stroh - Kuriki (ep26), Ring Announcer (ep8), Sedo (ep25) *Doug Burks - Tattooist (ep7) *Duncan Brannan - Takagi (ep19) *Ed Blaylock - Govek, Kohei (ep37), Retsu Kaio *Emily Hornsby - Kozue *Grant James - Buren (ep44), Kido *Jamie Marchi - Yasuko *Jason Konopisos - Harlan *Jeff Inman - Pilot 2 (ep10), Referee *Jeff Johnson - Coach (ep1), Silva (ep28), Suzumoto *Jenny Seman - Nurse (ep21) *Jeremy Inman - Jamal (ep34) *Jerome 57 - DF Commander (ep48), Moko (ep37) *Jerry Jewell - Kikuchi (ep48) *Jim Johnson - General (ep9), Gizo, Keechi Ando, Motobe *John Burgmeier - Doctor *John Elliott - Kozumi, Yamamoto (ep29) *Jonathan Osborne - Summo (ep26), Takeda (ep25) *Josh Martin - Chiba, DJ *Justin Pate - Butler (ep16) *Kaboom - Charley (ep48) *Kate Bornemann - Mai (ep19), Maid (ep1), Nina *Kent Williams - Eiichi (ep8), Kano (ep16), Richards (ep48), Sensei (ep27) *Kyle Hebert - Detective (ep8), Doctor (ep3), Kinryuzan, Paju (ep40), Tommy (ep2), Vladimir *Lee Trull - Buren (ep40) *Lydia Mackay - Kozue's Mom *Marcus Neely - Silva, Yamamoto (ep28) *Mark Lancaster - Kureha Kousho *Mark Orvik - Hanada *Mark Stoddard - Announcer, Strydum, Yuri's Granddad (ep5) *Markus Lloyd - Oliver (ep48) *Michael Pandolfo - Child Katsumi (ep39), Yakichi (ep33) *Mike McFarland - Gary, Kitazawa, Mulkov *Mike Murray - Doctor (ep5), Mido, Naito (ep15), Taktaroff (ep26), Trainer (ep1) *Morgan Inman - Child (ep9) *Paul Logsdon - Bob (ep8), Sanada *Paul Slavens - Ryu (ep42) *Paul Taylor - Amanai *Phil Parsons - Kajima, Kizaki, Naito (ep1), Slick *R. Bruce Elliot - Gouki Shibukawa, Hitoshi Kuriagawa, Sensei (ep18) *Randy Tallman - Bill Riley, Commander, Detective (ep6), Masuo, President (ep48) *Ron Gonzales - Shiba *Sonny Strait - Davkolich (ep35), Katsumi, Officer (ep14) *Stephanie Young - Jane *Steven Walters - Kanemoto (ep12), Sly *Troy Baker - Bahyu (ep33), Copperhead, Lorient (ep8), Prime Minister (ep12), Rob Robinson *Tyler Walker - Quevas (ep3) *Wendy Powell - Emi Akezawa, Fake Emi (ep38) 'Additional Voices' *Andrew Chandler *Andrew Tipps *Andy Haskett *Andy Mullins *Anthony Bowling *Bill Flynn *Bill Jenkins *Bill Townsley *Brad Jackson *Brad Johnson *Brandon Bristow *Chad Cline *Chad Cocuzza *Chance Munsterman *Chris Cason *Chris Forbis *Chris Rager *Christopher Bevins *Chuck Huber *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Craig Dvorak *Daniel Penz *David Trosko *David Wilson-Brown *Duncan Brannan *Ed Blaylock *Egg Nebulae *Eric Dillow *Eric Vale *Ian Sinclair *Jacob Preissinger *James Norris *Jamie Perez *Jeff Inman *Jeff Johnson *Jeremy Inman *Jeremy Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Zumwalt *John Alderman *John Burgmeier *John Driver *John Elliott *Josh Martin *Justin Pate *Kate Bornemann *Kent Williams *Kevin Connolly *Kyle Hebert *Lane Pianta *Lauren Goode *Lee Trull *Lydia Mackay *Mark Lancaster *Mark Stoddard *Markus Lloyd *Matt Moore *Matt Tompkins *Matthew Gray *Michael Pandolfo *Mike Goldberg *Mike Mayberry *Mike McFarland *Mike Murray *Mike Wiebe *Orion Pitts *Paul Barrett *Paul Logsden *Richie DeMeglio *Rob Hood *Roberto Colin *Sean Jefferey *Sonny Strait *Steven Walters *Terri Saad *Troy Baker *Troy Williams *Tyler Walker *Z. Charles Bolten Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime